The Text
by Otakuchan88
Summary: One day during the Summer before her Senior year of High School Madeline receives a curious text from Ivan. His words send her thoughts scrambling as she tries to understand why he would send such a text. What did he mean? "I like you" and "i'm lonely." She hesitates in her reply but her biggest concern is what he will reply back. Implied Russia x NyoCanada. Human AU.


**A.N. Hello my dear readers. This one shot is the result of a situation that I had to deal with that was quite similar, if not exactly so, to this. I decided that writing a fanfiction about it would help me to sort through the thoughts that had been running through my head at the time. Madeline and Amelia just represent my sister and myself in the situation really. I'm sorry if its really rough, I wrote the story immediately after it happened so it might be extremely rough. Despite all this I do hope you enjoy.**

**The Text**

Maddie was currently reading an online comic that had gotten her interest. As she sat silently, her phone vibrated and let loose an alert tone.

She had just received a text message from Ivan. As she clicked on the alert that had appeared at the top of her smart phone's screen and entered her text message inbox to read the message she heard her sister grumble in an annoyed manner and pick up her phone hat had been lying beside her.

Madeline read the text that he had sent.

"_Hey we should hang out sometime soon, I like you and I'm lonely."_

Her heart lurched and her stomach twisted in discomfort.

Her gaze snapped back to her grumbling sister who had just muttered a, "What the hell?" to the message she had received just seconds after her own.

She had to know.

"Who texted you?" Madeline asked her sister in a hushed but urgent whisper.

Amelia turned lazily to face her younger sister with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Who texted you? Who texted you!" Madeline repeated with newfound urgency and her volume increased as her sister's expression melted into one of suspicion.

She rolled her eyes to herself as she realized her sister was going to be stubborn and would not give her an answer until she herself had given a few.

"I just got a text from Ivan. Did you? What did it say?"

Amelia was now sitting forward looking intently at her younger sister. "Yeah…what does yours say?"

Madeline sighed in irritation and read her text hurriedly as Amelia stared at hers reading along silently as Madeline spoke.

"Hey we should hang out sometime soon, I-"

Amelia decided to finish reading the message from her own phone, "I like you and I'm lonely."

Madeline flushed slightly hearing the words spoken aloud.

Amelia quirked an eyebrow and scowled down at her phone as though _it_ were Ivan himself.

"Have you replied?"

Madeline looked away almost guiltily. "Not yet but I am going to. What about you?"

Amelia snorted, "He must have sent this text to the wrong person because I know this wasn't meant for me! I'm gonna tell him so too!"

Her sister began texting away hurriedly.

"Don't be mean!" Madeline exclaimed piteously.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Whatever he's used to it. He won't get any sympathy from me. This is how I always am with him anyway."

Madeline stilled as she looked back down at her phone. She typed into the reply box:

"_Uhm…how are you? You doing okay?"_

After nervously sending the message she returned to her online comic, albeit hesitantly.

Had she replied correctly? Wait, since when was here such a thing a replying incorrectly…

Her thoughts were running rampant and she puzzled over this turn of events. Why had he sent such a message out of the blue like that? Sure the last time she and Ivan had shared a conversation via text had been just that past Monday however, being that the day was now Thursday it did feel a though it was "out of the blue".

Ivan and Madeline had, at one time, been courting one another. That had been months and months ago however and he had….changed. After he had stopped texting her and talking to her for weeks on end and Madeline had worried and wondered what was becoming of their relationship she heard from him again but he was…different. He had changed and he was no longer the sweet chivalrous boy she had coe to harbor feelings for.

Despite the fact that they had only been courting one another and flirting shamelessly via text she couldn't help but feel heart broken at the circumstances. Their friendship had a falling out and they had stopped talking altogether.

Madeline had even com close to hating him on several occasions until in the middle of this past school year he reached out to her once more via text. He acted repentant and though he had indeed changed she could tell that the feelings of admiration and dare she even say love that had bubbled between them had died.

So Madeline accepted his friendship once more however she kept herself wisely guarded from falling for him again. She didn't' want to and to be honest he had made it rather easy not to.

On several occasions while they talked he would speak to her as if she was one of his "guy friends" and she didn't appreciate it but she would still reply as politely as she could manage.

Throughout it all she had fallen to accepting that they would never be anything but friends. Perhaps even, distant…friends.

This text message out of the blue though.

This one text had been sent and it threw Maddie's thoughts into a spiral of thoughts, of second guesses, and "what-ifs".

What would Ivan reply?

Would he?

Her stomach churned with nerves. She felt almost nauseous. Maybe it was just a joke? Part of her wished that was so, I mean come on. He had sent the message to Amelia as well!

What was the meaning of this?

**A.N. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you feel you want to. Toodles.**


End file.
